


A Lifetime with You

by FeistyMouse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Forever, Sanvers matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyMouse/pseuds/FeistyMouse
Summary: I'm going to make this a Sanvers one-shot/mini fic series, probably filled with a mixture of fluff and angst.  I'll update it as and when I have time.





	1. Forever By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Alex doesn't know how she got to be so lucky that she gets to wake up next to Maggie every day. This one is short but sweet!

Alex Danvers would be the first to admit that her life is more than a little crazy.

Not many people can say that they fight aliens for a living - and shared everything in their life with one for over fifteen years.She would never want that to change.

But there is one thing that still overwhelms her when the realisation hits, and no matter how many times it happens, she doesn’t think she’ll ever truly comprehend just what it means.

Every morning, she gets to wake up with Maggie Sawyer by her side.

And every morning, she asks herself how getting to do that simple little thing is a part of her life. 

This thing, that isn’t really even a _thing,_ is so normal to most people once they experience it that they don’t even give it much thought, but not Alex.

She’d resigned herself to never finding or having someone to love forever, and she had been okay with that. At least, that was what she told herself.She had a job she loved and her friends and family around her and she’d thought that maybe that could be enough.Then she met Maggie, and everything she thought she knew about life and love and happiness changed inexplicably in an instant. 

Now she couldn’t imagine her life without Maggie in it, doesn’t really remember what it feels like not to wake up beside Maggie, or for her not to be making breakfast or watching TV or reading the newspaper at the dining table on the rare occasion that Alex sleeps in.

Alex had made a mental promise the first time it happened to never, ever take it for granted, so every morning, she takes a moment to appreciate her life and, most importantly, Maggie.

Alex cherishes the way that Maggie’s body moulds into hers.Every inch of her tiny frame fits the shape of Alex’s body as if the universe had designed them that way, like they were only ever intended for each other.They slot together like a puzzle piece Alex didn’t realise she was missing until she found Maggie, each of them sculpted with such elegance and beauty and care that no matter which parts of their bodies touch, they align as perfectly as the stars that undeniably brought them together that day at the airport. 

It’s so often that Alex wakes up to find that she’s tugged the duvet over to her side of the bed.Maybe it’s because she was cold in the night, or maybe she was restless, but sometimes, in the haze between unconscious and awake, she wonders whether it’s a subconscious act just so that Maggie has to snuggle into her. 

And, despite her size, there is no doubt that Maggie is the big spoon. 

Her strong arms wrap around Alex, squeeze her tight when she’s happy, console her when she’s sad, hold her close after a bad day, keep her grounded and centred when her world gets particularly crazy, keep her warm during the coldest of nights…Her embrace is protective and fierce and so full of love that it’s Alex’s safe place, her favourite place, the place she wishes she never had to leave. 

Alex draws comfort from waking up in Maggie’s embrace, from feeling the press of Maggie’s body against hers.Their shared body heat pools around them, creating their own little bubble of warmth that, some mornings, neither of them can bear to break.Being held in Maggie’s arms is like nothing Alex has never known before, and she thinks that little will ever compare to the unparalleled feeling of the way they draw her impossibly closer to Maggie as she murmurs sweet nothings into her ear. 

Their exposed skin, no matter how much or little, burns with a fire that never dies whenever they touch; legs tangled, Maggie’s face nuzzled into Alex’s neck, hands slipping below trouser bands. Sparks fly when hands pull bodies closer, when soft lips meet warm skin, when foreheads press together, when fingertips trace jaw lines.

On the very rare occasion Alex finds herself the big spoon, she opens her eyes to a mass of long, soft, dark hair tickling her nose. She loves the sweet smell of strawberries as she inhales, the way that it makes her heart thrum with happiness because no matter where she is in the universe, that smell will always mean Maggie. It’s as sweet as the woman herself, and Alex doesn’t know what she’d do if Maggie started using a different shampoo.

Although Alex adores being the little spoon - it’s the irony almost as much as anything else - she likes being the big spoon whenever Maggie needs her to be, though it isn’t often.Those times, she usually finds herself sprawled over her girlfriend, taking up more of Maggie’s space than her own, probably inadvertently pinning her between her body and their bed. Sometimes, though, Alex still wakes up to find that she’s huddled into Maggie, that they’ve switched in the night through what Alex can only explain as some sort of instinct. When that happens, she snuggles further into the curve of Maggie’s toned body, treasuring the way Maggie squeezes her lovingly, subconsciously or not.

No two mornings are ever quite the same, and while Alex hates surprises, this is one that immediately wriggled its way into her heart.Now, she can’t help the happiness that blooms in her chest in anticipation of what each morning will bring. 

Because every morning with Maggie is different. The tiny detective always leaves Alex guessing, even if she doesn’t mean to - although Alex is convinced she does - because Maggie wakes up differently every day. 

Sometimes, she’ll press sweet, gentle kisses into the crook of Alex’s neck, trailing them down her muscular back until her lips meet the soft material of Alex’s pyjamas, or she’ll run her hands through Alex’s short hair, the calming action accompanied by whispered declarations of love, her breath warm against Alex’s ear.Other times, as her eyes flutter open, they immediately search for Alex’s, their big brown irises reducing the agent’s insides to mush when their pupils fixate, especially with the slightly shy smile that comes with the realisation that Alex is looking at her with so much love and unfiltered emotion. 

And Maggie’s dimples…

God, her dimples…

There could never be enough words in any language to express what Maggie’s dimples do to Alex, how they make her feel, the way they make her heart soar and stop and start again, how she wishes they’d never leave Maggie’s beautiful face, the indescribable feeling of being the one who so frequently makes them etch into her cheeks… Fuck, Alex even loves the way Maggie uses them against her. 

And sometimes that shy smile turns into a cheeky grin, her widening dimples as naughty as they are cute.Pair them with her head tilt, and Alex has got one lethal combination on her hands. 

One of the first things Alex sees every day is Maggie’s perfect smile accompanied by her endearing dimples, and it’s special.More breathtaking than anything else in the universe.Alex never, ever takes it for granted. 

Some mornings, when Alex turns over, Maggie moves into her side, her head placed on Alex’s chest and an arm draped over her stomach.Alex knows that Maggie is listening to her heartbeat.It’s something she started doing more and more frequently after Alex almost drowned.Alex knows that she finds it soothing, relaxing, a constant in their hectic lives, and as much as she hopes that Maggie is oblivious to the way her heart pounds just a little harder as she tucks into her side, she’s pretty sure Maggie knows exactly the effect she has on her.

On mornings like these, they sometimes find themselves drifting back off, and they get to wake up together twice in one day.Their soft, contented sighs always lead Alex to the same question she asked after their first night together; can’t they just quit their jobs and stay in their apartment, in their bed, forever? 

This always draws a muffled, hearty laugh from Maggie as she buries her face into Alex’s neck, though Alex knows for sure that her girlfriend feels the same.She even caught the Black Lung that Alex had, once.She had it pretty bad.

Their morning kisses hold their promises of love, of forever, of ride or die, of standing strong and fighting whatever the day throws at them, together.Kissing Maggie for the first time each morning is like getting to kiss her for the first time ever because, with each new day, Alex’s love for her girlfriend flourishes exponentially.Every kiss means more and holds more and conveys more. 

Maggie expresses her love and wishes her good mornings in a different way every single day, and the unpredictability exhilarates Alex in a way that no huge wave or alien fight ever could.All she ever wanted was happiness and family, and she’s found exactly that in Maggie, just like Maggie has in her.This is part of the real, full, happy life Maggie told her she deserves, and they get to live it together because Maggie deserves it just as much as Alex does.For the first time, Alex truly understands what it means to love someone, and she knows that waking up next to the love of her life is all part of the lifetime of firsts they so frequently promise each other, and to Alex, that’s beautiful.

As sure as the sun will rise, Alex Danvers loves Maggie Sawyer with every fibre of her being. 

Despite all these things, though, in the agent’s opinion, there is one thing that tops them all.

For Alex, the best thing about waking up next to Maggie Sawyer is that, generally, to be able to do exactly that, she has to go to bed with her.

And, more often than not, that means getting to sleep with her in more ways than one…


	2. Blazers and Leather Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't know how to react when a tiny - and cute - NCPD detective tries to claim her jurisdiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of it being two years since a certain dimpled detective hit our screens, I threw together a mini shot about her first meeting with Alex.

Something inside Alex ignited the second she laid eyes on the tiny officer crouched over some smouldering remains on the tarmac at National City’s largest airport.

It wasn’t that the NCPD officer had zero jurisdiction - well it was, a little - there was just something that drew Alex’s attention to her, even if she didn’t quite understand what it was. 

Her long hair fell over her shoulders and was tucked carelessly behind her ears as she pointed something out to a forensics guy.Her leather jacket was worn but clearly loved, much like many of Alex’s own.Even from a distance, Alex could see that the woman was petite.And beautiful.There was no doubt about that. 

And then Alex’s legs were carrying her over there without a second thought.Or without thought at all, really.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing in my crime scene?”Alex hears the assertiveness in her voice.It’s nothing new; she’s used to having to affirm her authority where alien crime scenes are concerned, but there’s something else in her tone, something she doesn’t recognise. 

“Anyone ever tell you all you Feds sound the same?”

_Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?_

Alex watches as the officer stands up, her head tilting to one side as she places her hands on her hips.A dimple pops out on either cheek as she smiles skeptically.Suddenly, Alex feels just a little warm in her blazer. 

“It’s like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico.”

For the first time in her professional career, Alex is stunned.Most officers know when to back off, but clearly not this one.She’s evidently willing to test the boundaries.As a result, the agent suddenly finds her mind blank, has no idea what to say.She can forget trying to come up with a response as witty as the NCPD officer probably thinks hers was. 

Which it definitely was not. 

“Who are you?” 

The question is plain, simple, genuine and at least makes Alex look like she knows what she’s doing.She’s put many a NCPD officer in their place, but this one, for some reason….Let’s just say Alex is lucky she even got that damn question out. 

Looking nothing more than mildly inconvenienced, the officer finally breaks eye contact, glancing down at the ground as she gives her answer.“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.”She reaches to her back pocket and pulls out her badge and ID.“We handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night.”A smirk curls at the corners of the detective’s lips.Alex thinks that she must enjoy being difficult.She would go so far as to call it arrogance. 

“Showed you mine.Show me yours?”

 _Yep, definitely arrogance._

Even old-school cops don’t give her this much trouble.What this pint-sized detective lacks in stature, she definitely more than makes up for in attitude.Alex wonders how they’ve never crossed paths before.She would definitely remember.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Alex reaches for her DEO identifier and switches it to its Secret Service layout.She’s falsely confident of it even saying the right thing as she holds it out in front of her, though, figuring that flashing the detective her DEO badge would just about sum up the way her day is going.And getting Detective Sawyer to sign an NDA would probably be a nightmare. 

Alex takes a deep breath, wondering why she’s finding this conversation so difficult.“Alex Danvers, Secret Service.”She flips her ID wallet closed and slips it back into her pocket, relieved.Deciding that this little dominance contest has already taken up too much of her time, Alex decides to step her game up a little. 

“I’m sure you mean well, Detective, but this is a federal crime scene.”Alex is sure to really stress her words to make her point.“You’re contaminating my evidence.”

Somehow sensing Alex’s growing frustration, Detective Sawyer just uses Alex’s fuel against her.“I’m contaminating it?Your lackey over there is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same Ziploc.I thought the Secret Service would pay closer attention to detail.” 

_Fuck,_ Alex thinks, _does she ever give up?_

She hopes that her exasperation isn’t written across her face, though judging by the complacent look on the detective’s, it definitely is.

“We have technology that makes your City PD lab look like an Easy-Bake Oven.”Alex takes a step closer, though she’s not entirely sure that she does it to be intimidating.She does tower over the other woman in her heels anyway.She knows that she still would without them.There’s quite a height difference.

“And us dumb local cops would never deduce that the President’s assailant was either Kryptonian-”Detective Sawyer seems to pause for good measure.“Or Infernian.”

That really gets Alex’s attention.How the hell does an NCPD detective know so much about aliens?And how much _does_ she know?And what’s with that head tilt? 

Alex might find it endearing if she weren’t so wound up. 

And then the detective’s deep brown eyes are locked onto hers, unblinking and burning with something more intense than Alex has ever seen before.She smirks as she delivers her final ‘blow’.“Both species have heat vision.”

Alex just grins back and nods a little complacently, though she almost frowns when the thought of pushing a few straying strands of the detective’s hair back behind her ear flashes through her mind.She has no idea where it came from.“Thank you.We’ll take it from here.”She almost falters when Detective Sawyer smiles and her dimples pop back out, more profound this time.

The smaller woman leaves her with no time to think about them.“The airport’s within my jurisdiction.”

Alex almost has to stop herself from laughing.Instead, she never lets the mostly-false smile drop from her face.This detective’s got another thing coming if she thinks she can pull that one.“Your jurisdiction _ends_ where I say it does.”

Alex mentally breathes a sigh of relief at finally having said something seriously authoritative.She sounded confident, even if her heart was pounding relentlessly in her chest.She has no idea why this woman seems to have such an effect on her, but she brushes it off in her mind as nothing more than the culmination of a few long and eventful days getting the better of her. 

The detective looks down with a sharp intake of breath and Alex thinks that she’s finally defeated.When she looks back up, though, it’s like Alex’s heart stops. 

In the second before she speaks, Detective Sawyer’s brown eyes find hers immediately, the fire in them still ignited, her head doing that tilt thing again.And with her small mock-smile, there’s just a hint of the two little dimples that have Alex’s stomach plummeting for reasons she can’t explain. 

With a small step closer and a brief nod of her head, the detective gives up the fight. 

“See you around, Danvers.” 

Alex watches the tiny detective saunter away, clearly pleased to have verbally sparred with Alex and mostly had the upper hand.That isn’t really what plays on Alex’s mind, though.

Her attention remains fixed on the cute detective as she heads towards her cruiser.She takes in everything about her from the confidence in her walk to the way her black jeans hug her figure in all the right places.Physically, she’s flawless. 

And while something in Alex’s brain tells her that it isn’t jealousy that’s surging through her body, she chooses to ignore it in favour of getting on with her job. 

When she turns around, though, she can’t shake the image of Detective Sawyer from her mind.Even as she tells one of her junior agents to make sure he’s bagging up the evidence properly, she can feel her heart thumping harder than usual after a run-in with the cops. 

Still feeling the heat, Alex tosses her blazer onto the back seat of her DEO vehicle with a heavy exhale, and as she heads the short distance back to the DEO, she finds herself hoping that Maggie’s parting words to her are more of a promise than a challenge. 


End file.
